entwined
by CircadianDance
Summary: It begins and ends, Shisui muses, with the Nakano. ItaShi.


**Title:** entwined  
**Pairing:** ItachiShisui  
**A/N:** Made an FST for this, on my livejournal. This was written for Quillslinger/ronsard, because her stories always make me cry and she's on an ItaShi kick right now. Hope she likes it.  
**Summary:** It begins and ends, Shisui muses, with the Nakano.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **2,483

* * *

The Nakano River stretches like a serpent, twisting and slithering through the leafy forest near the Uchiha compound. Shisui can barely spot the wooden posts of the Nakano Shrine peaking out of the treetops as he lies on the bank next to the churning waters, it's guttural, wet sounds the only noise in the heavy silence. It has been some time, four long months, since he had seen Itachi, and the burning need in his chest cannot be dissuaded.

His mission in Kirigakure had been tediously long and aggravating. Shisui had not received word from the rest of the Police Force while in Kiri, the only post jokes of letters from Itachi that had been spiels of text without substance. The forced words lacked any type of emotion or news regarding Konoha's, or even Itachi's, well being. Since returning to the village several hours ago, the few members of the clan he had seen in town had treated him as a child, exchanging knowing looks with pity and disdain. Ice had flooded his veins at each confrontation, worry increasing tenfold each time another pair of dark eyes lay upon him and moved past, words stopping in their throats when recognition crossed their faces.

His hope, he decides, lies in what he would call his only friend. Itachi, while softer in ways than Shisui himself was, would not spare him the details of whatever has transgressed in his absence.

Shisui hears Itachi approaching before he sees him. Though his eyes make no inclination, Shisui is surprised by the difference in Itachi's appearance and presence. He has missed the younger boy's birthday while in Kiri, and thirteen, oddly enough, seems to be an important year for him. Itachi steps with more poise and deliberation than Shisui thought possible from his younger cousin, his forceful gait ripe with the authority he has previously lacked.

As the moments pass, Itachi reaches him and still Shisui makes no move to stand, content to rest with his arms behind his head, staring up at Itachi's apathetic expression. Finally, with a dejected sigh, Itachi falls to his knees, coming to rest a foot from Shisui before relaxing back against a willowy maple.

"How have you been?" Shisui asks, the stale taste of lack of regular conversation stagnant in his mouth, voice borderline hoarse.

The mere words cause Itachi to tremble, and what had been a perfectly unreadable face now begins to crumple. Shisui is at his side instantaneously, wrapping his arms around Itachi's shaking shoulders. After sucking in several painful breaths, Itachi finally stills, leaning against Shisui's chest, pressing tight against the fabric.

For a moment, Shisui is selfishly ready to pretend none of this had ever happened, that the turmoil building up in Itachi is merely adolescent angst, not an accumulation of pressure far greater than the mindlessness that had been warranted by previous missions. And though Shisui knows it is going to be the death of him, one way or another, he steadies his voice, places a hand to Itachi's cheek, and asks, "Are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

He isn't sure if he is biased the moment he walks into Konoha's Police Department's headquarters, more than likely, he reasons, or if he is truly disgusted at the prospect of wiping out the rest of Konoha, innocent and guilty alike. All Shisui knows is that Itachi needs his help. This wasn't kunai practice, where Itachi had clumsily asked for Shisui to place a guiding hand over his own, this wasn't asking for back up on a reconnaissance, this wasn't asking Shisui to watch Sasuke while he procured some needed alone time. Itachi had not come out and actually asked for Shisui's help, watching Itachi's pride shatter and fall to pieces at his feet was more proof than Shisui needed to realize that he was going to do whatever it took to try and save Itachi from the sticky web he had found himself in.

The clan, always the clan. This was pounded into them at birth, and Itachi and Shisui were not stupid. They had watched every single one of the clan members who had tried to go against them, peaceful or forceful, and saw the swiftness with which they were destroyed. Members, regardless of agenda, that did not agree with the clan completely were dealt with as a cancerous limb that must be cast off before it spread to the rest of the body.

Fugaku has the nerve to smile at Shisui as he takes a seat at his desk, entwining his large fingers and peering at Shisui over the mountainous forms of his hands. "Shisui. Thank you for seeing me so quickly."

Shisui nods, lips pressed in a fine line. "And you, Fugaku-sama. I hear you have a busy schedule, as of late."

The older man's smile becomes wicked, spreading across his face like a gaping tremor. "Hopefully you have been hearing the right things since arriving back in Konoha. Interesting events have been happening since your departure, Shisui-kun."

Shisui makes no move to speak, so Fugaku continues, "You have always been viewed in high regard, you know. Not a moment have you wavered in your dedicated to the Clan. This has not gone unnoticed. You have far surpassed our expectations, especially with the name you've been making for yourself, Shisui of the Body Flicker. I trust that in the months of your absence, your ties to the clan have not grown looser, Shisui?"

"Of course not," Shisui assures, face calm while his stomach is a frantic ocean, waves of bile crashing at the shores of his throat. "Alliance to the clan is priority, Fugaku-sama."

"If that is still the case," Fugaku seems content with his response, "I have a side mission I would like to ask of you. A favor, from one Uchiha to another."

* * *

"He wants you to kill me, doesn't he?" Itachi's voice is grave, and, as always these days, Shisui feels sick to his stomach.

They are here, again. At the Nakano. The sun dipping low beyond the horizon, the two of them still trying to find some form of solace, as if it is possible to find any where to hide where even their thoughts will not betray them.

"Not kill you, just watch you. You're the one who's supposed to kill me." Shisui retorts, though he watches the way Itachi's hands are shaking. "I think. . . I think he may ask me to, however, if I give him any information on your mission from the Hokage. He's wary, true, but still not positive of your treason."

Itachi's bottom lip is fodder between his teeth, angry red and raw from being gnawed on. "We go from to being in war, growing up much to quickly, to coveted for our skills, right back to war, being pursued for the very skills they forced into us to begin with. There is no peace, and now, Shisui, I'm beginning to believe it's impossible for anyone to truly be happy. And I'm not just saying forever, I mean, not even one single moment of true, unadulterated happiness. And even then, is one moment of happiness in a lifetime of sadness even worth that one moment? I almost feel as if it would be best to just go through life not missing that bit of 'peace.'"

Shisui feels his heart break at the hopeless look on Itachi's face. So young, confused, helpless. . . so many thoughts being thrown at him. A single year, that is the only time that separates them, yet Shisui feels so much younger as he watches acceptance of pain on Itachi's face, eyes losing what rebellion they had, expression going slack.

Before he can help himself, Shisui is the one pressing against Itachi, fingers caressing Itachi's exposed forearm in a rushed manor, pulling him closer as if he might disappear, resting his chin on the top of his head, Itachi's silky hair against his lips. "I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

And even Shisui believes his promise as Itachi begins to cry.

* * *

The brat is arrogant and possessive, and, unfortunately, hates Shisui. Shisui forgives him, though, since his petty jealousy is understandable. If he had been Itachi's younger brother, anything that stole time from him would be nothing but an annoyance.

"Nii-san isn't home," Sasuke all but hisses self righteously, standing in front of the door to their house, arms crossed. "And when he returns, we're practicing kunai. He doesn't have time to play with you, Shisui."

Shisui chuckles and leans forward to ruffle Sasuke's hair, watching as he scowls. "Okay, Sasuke-chan. Tell him I stopped by."

Sasuke's scandalized look is all Shisui needs to remain joyful as he begins walking away, the image of his tiny facial features scrunched and incredulous, reminiscent of Itachi's younger days and the small bit of time they had had before war.

Shisui exits the Uchiha compound, but does not rush. He is not sure where Itachi is, but he is relatively sure that he is safe. The coup d'etat is in the works, but not ready. Fugaku is still nervous about Itachi and the role he will play. When Shisui does reach his destination, the Nakano Shrine, the sun is high.

He starts up the stone steps, concrete scraping roughly at his sandals. The shrine is perfect, toro unlit and solemn, leading the way to the honden. The smaller shrines are meaningless to him. He has come for one reason alone. The sound of wood sliding along wood is harsher than he expects, and he squints in irritation. He swallows, throat dry.

One for pain, two for sadness, three for sickness, four for madness. Shisui steps closer, tatami mats gleaming, Uchiha symbols bright and stark against the walls. Five for crying. Six for laughing.

Seven for dying.

* * *

They are in a tree, perched on a branch high enough to see much of the river. It is quickly becoming the only place they feel a shred of safety. The moon is oddly bright and ridiculously close, and Shisui wonders for a moment if maybe they could sink into it, away from everything that is keeping them here, drifting in creamy paleness forever.

"There might be a way for you to do it." Shisui cradles Itachi to his chest and keeps his mouth close to Itachi's ear. There is no one who could possibly hear them, but still Shisui whispers.

Itachi sucks in a breath. "Take on the entirety of the clan? Shisui. . ."

"I'm serious. There's something Fugaku doesn't want you to know about, Itachi. It's a way, you'll be stronger than anyone in the whole village. You could save yourself. You could save Sasuke."

"And you, right?" Itachi's voice is harsh. "I'd have to be able to save you, too."

Shisui does not answer him, afraid that he will not be able to lie.

* * *

Even with impending death, Shisui is still hungry. Several markets are scattered throughout the village, and money is meaningless, so Shisui does not bother stopping at more than one stall. The first is enough. He doesn't even look at what he is picking up, merely placing it in his basket and hoping it will be enough to satisfy him. He wants to scream. Instead, he pays for his groceries and goes home.

White walls and grey carpet. The few bits of furniture are all beige wood, all came with the tiny apartment when he purchased it. There had been no need to buy anything else. By the time he spreads the food out on the counter, he is no longer hungry.

* * *

The frantic knocks on his door are quiet but quick, and he is awake in seconds. Shisui cracks the door slightly and sighs when he sees Itachi, who pushes past him.

"I was worried about you. I had to make sure you were safe."

"I don't see why. I have more cause for concern with the current situation." Shisui makes his way back to his bed, and, though it is dark, motions for Itachi to sit next to him.

"Danzo. He's decided to kill you." Itachi places his hands to Shisui's face. "I'll rip him apart first."

Shisui believes this. He is not scared of Danzo, he has already decided what must be done, Danzo will play no crucial part in this.

"Itachi. . ." But before he can finish, before he can release the terrible secret that has been plaguing him, Itachi is crushing his lips against Shisui's and his mind goes blank.

There is no war. There is no politics. This is no pain. There is Itachi, Itachi and his calloused fingers snaking up Shisui's shirt to prod at the soft flesh there. There is Itachi and his knees, nudging Shisui's apart to rub at the inside of Shisui's thigh. There is Itachi and his wet tongue, his nipping teeth, his throaty, heart wrenching moans.

There is Itachi, pulling his shirt over his head and trailing needy kisses along his jaw. And Shisui knows he must ask him to kill him soon.

* * *

It begins and ends, Shisui muses, with the Nakano. He has not been able to tell Itachi what he must do, but it cannot be put off any longer. He has written a note, sprawling script signed with an overdone flourish, the black ink shining on an aged scroll. Everything is ready, and the moon will be the only witness.

When Itachi appears, Shisui is crying. Startled, Itachi sits next to him, and they stare at the blurry stars reflected in the water.

"There is one way to save the village."

Itachi closes his eyes. "We could run away."

"There is one way to save you, to save Sasuke."

"We could just kill them all right now."

"There is only one way you could possibly win, Itachi."

Itachi is making noise now, words do not exist. Instead, where there should be words, strangled cries are pouring from his throat, muffled as he tries to choke them back down.

"When you kill me, you will activate the Mangekyou Sharingan. This is the only way you'll be able to achieve enough strength to save Sasuke, to save the village. I, in exchange for all of their lives. . . it is not a hard price to pay, Itachi."

Shisui is standing, now, making his way towards the river. Each step into the icy water, Shisui feels more and more like he is going home. Itachi is there, hands on his face, lips against his, crying and kissing him, as they head deeper and deeper into the water.

When he is under completely, Shisui no longer feels the cold bite of the Nakano. With Itachi's hands on his face, he feels warm.


End file.
